Sunset Waltz
by Yamana Akino
Summary: Suite à un petit désagrément, les quatre jeunes hommes se voient obliger de continuer leur route à pieds. Noctis x Prompto / Smut.


Bonjour ! La flemme de faire un immense paragraphe de présentation que personne ne lira mdr.

Ceci est fanfic smut, tout simplement. Si vous avez cliquer, c'est pour lire de la fesse entre Noctis et Prompto, et vous avez raison ! Si des gens encore actifs et qui seraient miraculeusement toujours abonnés à moi voient que je publie un truc mille ans après ils vont avoir des vertiges. Même si je pense qu'ils seront plutôt du genre "Ah merde je m'étais pas encore désabo à elle ?". Mais passons.

Juste vite fait la raison de pourquoi je poste une fanfifc FFXV quand la hype est déjà passée depuis un an ? Parce que je l'avais commencé au bon moment mais que je l'ai jamais finie, à part aujourd'hui voila voila.

Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas pour encore un peu de blabla :

PS : Ma fic se veut un peu plus réaliste que ne l'est le jeu. Vous comprendrez cette précision en lisant.

※※※※

\- Noct, en haut !

Alors que le petit groupe avançait progressivement vers leur objectif, la voix grave de Gladiolus s'éleva derrière Noctis. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel pour apercevoir un vaisseau Magitech qui survolait la forêt dans leur direction. Le bruit mécanique du moteur résonnait à travers le sol jusqu'à la cime des arbres, nuisant au silence paisible d'ordinaire établi par la nature.

Gladiolus interpela son prince pour la seconde fois :

\- Noct, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ce dernier daigna enfin se retourner vers lui avant de s'arrêter brusquement pour reprendre son souffle. Le grand brun, qui courrait à ses côtés, manqua de le percuter. Il claqua la langue contre son palais pour montrer son agacement mais ne se plaignit pas, car il avait horreur des disputes futiles avant un combat.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux compagnons furent rejoints par le reste du groupe. Prompto s'exclama :

\- Alors Noct, on se les fait ou pas ?

L'excitation se lisait dans les yeux pétillants du petit blond, qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau tenir ses revolvers entre ses mains.

Cela faisait à présent quelques heures qu'ils marchaient en direction du Cap Caem, mais ils n'avaient rencontré aucun ennemi tout au long de leur parcours. Une certaine quiétude s'était installée pendant leur déplacement, et ils s'étaient donc permis de flâner un peu le long de la rivière qui leur indiquait la route. Cependant, ce calme anormal avait fini par titiller la patience de Prompto, qui n'appréciait pas spécialement les longues randonnées.

Noct, si tu n'avais pas oublié de renouveler notre location de Chocobos avant de te précipiter dans la nature, nous n'en serions pas là, remarqua Ignis en relevant ses lunettes du bout des doigts. La Regalia est toujours au Relais Chocobo, et nous ne pourrons la faire appeler qu'à partir du moment où nous serons sur la route, ce qui n'est pas près d'être…

\- Aah ça va ! s'écria Noctis avant qu'Ignis n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je peux pas penser à tout non plus !

Un nouveau silence s'installa parmi les quatre garçons, toujours mêlé au bruit vrombissant du vaisseau Magitech qui se situait à présent juste au-dessus de leur tête. Ce dernier entama délicatement sa descente, sans prêter attention au décor qui s'agitait au rythme des petites bourrasques engendrées par la grande structure mécanique.

Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Noctis ne décide à rompre le silence :

\- Bon, on y va !

Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il prononça sa phrase habituelle. Ses trois compagnons lui rendirent quasi-instantanément la pareille, soulagés de voir que leur prince n'était pas réellement fâché.

Après un bref échange de regards approbatifs, les quatre jeunes hommes s'élancèrent dans la bataille.

Dans une étincelle de lumière bleutée, l'arme de Noctis se matérialisa entre ses mains. La lame brunie de la Balmung et ses ornements de spirales rappelaient vaguement les ailes d'un dragon, et la fine garde, d'une couleur cendrée, se détachait de l'esthétique noble de l'épée.

La sensation du pommeau de l'épée sur ses doigts lui procurait toujours un léger frisson avant d'engager le combat. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui, et plus que jamais il n'avait conscience de la présence de ses camarades derrière lui, qui se trouvaient dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Noctis s'avança encore un peu en face des soldats avant de se propulser sur l'un d'eux d'un assaut éclipse parfaitement exécuté. La lame robuste eut à peine le temps de pénétrer l'armure métallique que Noctis apparut devant son ennemi, l'abattant d'un coup d'épée brutal sur le torse.

\- Noct, t'es trop fort !

Le jeune prince se retourna en direction de Prompto, tout sourire, qui accourait vers lui. Il saisit d'une main habile son appareil photo à sa ceinture afin d'immortaliser l'instant. Puis, d'un geste tout aussi vif, il attrapa l'un de ses revolvers avant de le pointer en direction de Noctis. Une détonation retentit et la balle fusa à travers la zone, frôlant les cheveux du prince avant de venir se loger dans le casque d'un soldat, qui s'effondra aux pieds du jeune homme, stupéfait.

\- Hé, votre altesse ! lâcha Prompto, le regard narquois. Je viens de vous sauver la vie, tâchez de rester vigilant à l'avenir !

\- Tu peux parler, répondit Noctis en posant une main sur sa hanche, je l'avais vu aussi, mais je voulais tester tes reflexes !

Le petit blond laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et se lança à nouveau dans la bataille. Noctis jeta un coup d'œil observateur sur le terrain pour analyser la situation à sa gauche où s'éloignait Prompto, il remarqua Gladiolus qui ratissait littéralement le secteur, détruisant dans un fracas sec les soldats qui auraient le malheur de se trouver dans le rayon d'attaque de son épée. Devant lui, Ignis, dont la grâce de style de combat n'avait d'égal que la précision de ses assauts, exterminait les soldats à coups de dagues puissants et rigoureux.

Des bruits sourds d'acier et de fer froissés retentissaient à travers la forêt, mêlés aux cris inhumains des soldats Magitech qui périssaient sous les attaques frénétiques de leurs adversaires. De leur corps sans vie émanait une poudre noire parcourue de zébrures rougeoyantes, semblables aux étincelles produites par un feu que l'on éteindrait brusquement.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, l'ensemble des ennemis fut décimé et les corps d'acier terne, qui gisaient sur le sol, s'évaporèrent dans un nuage noir.

Une atmosphère paisible s'installa dans la clairière tandis que le chant des oiseaux reprenait au loin. Les quatre acolytes soupirèrent de satisfaction tout en époussetant leurs vêtements recouverts de terre et de traces de rouille. Prompto lâcha un petit de cri de joie avant de lancer :

\- Aah, ça fait du bien !

Il fit tournoyer son arme avec son index d'un air prétentieux et s'éloigna des trois autres. Sa démarche désinvolte et la façon dont ses bras se balançaient, toujours en rythme avec sa foulée, avaient interpelés Noctis lors de leurs premières aventures ensemble. A présent, Gladiolus, Ignis, et lui, s'étaient familiarisés avec le comportement détaché et insouciant de leur compagnon.

\- Une petite photo pour fêter notre victoire ?

A une dizaine de mètres devant eux, Prompto s'était arrêté et secouait la main droite au-dessus de sa tête pour attirer leur attention. En guise de réponse, Gladiolus et Ignis prirent la pose, tandis que Noctis se plaçait devant eux, accroupi. Prompto installa le trépied en un instant et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres.

Un déclic retentit. Le petit blond, qui s'était agenouillé à côté de Noctis, lui demanda gentiment de garder la pose tant qu'il n'avait pas son approbation. Il se leva, récupéra son appareil et un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage à la vue du cliché.

\- Elle est ok ! En plus la lumière est superbe !

Il tendit l'appareil à Noctis pour le laisser juger du résultat :

\- Ouais, elle est cool !

\- T'as vraiment un talent pour ça, ajouta Gladiolus en lui frottant gentiment les cheveux.

Un petit rire gêné s'échappa de la bouche de Prompto, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier les compliments honnêtes du grand brun.

Ignis, qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé, enchaina d'un ton formel :

\- Bien, il serait peut-être temps de continuer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Noct ?

\- On te suit ! répondit le jeune prince sans hésiter.

Gladiolus et Prompto acquiescèrent, et Ignis prit les devants. Le petit groupe, réjoui par ce divertissement, poursuivit son voyage en direction du Sud.

※※※※

Après plus d'une heure de marche supplémentaire et quelques chamailleries oisives, les quatre jeunes hommes décidèrent de faire une pause. Des marques de fatigue et de lassitude se lisaient sur leurs traits agacés.

Gladiolus s'adossa à un arbre tandis que Noctis et Prompto s'affalèrent dans l'herbe, non sans réprimer un léger soupir de soulagement. Ignis, qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de se reposer, ouvrit la carte et l'observa attentivement. Il traça du regard le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru mais fut épris d'un doute. Il tendit l'oreille et se tourna vers Noctis :

\- Noct, est-ce qu'on suit le fleuve depuis notre départ ?

\- Mmh ? Oui, je crois… répondit-il, la tête ailleurs.

\- On aurait dû s'en éloigner beaucoup plus tôt…

Il fronça les sourcils et une ridule d'inquiétude se dessina au-dessus de son nez. Là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient clairement discerner les petits clapotis de l'eau contre les rochers, à quelques mètres vers l'Ouest.

\- Le Cap Caem se trouve à l'Est du chenal, expliqua-t-il. Un tunnel se situe entre son embouchure et notre destination. Mais si nous suivons le cours d'eau depuis le Vieux Lestallum, alors ce tunnel devrait se trouver à notre gauche lorsque nous aurons atteint la route. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, avec la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements, j'ai complètement oublié le chemin que nous nous étions fixé…

\- T'inquiète, le coupa Gladiolus, maintenant on est plus à ça près. Ça fait des heures qu'on marche, on doit plus être très loin de la route. Quand on l'aura retrouvée, on aura plus qu'à traverser ce tunnel tranquillement, et le Cap Caem sera là pour nous accueillir à bras ouverts.

Les mots détachés mais néanmoins sincères de Gladiolus touchèrent Ignis qui consentit sans un mot.

\- Bon, on se remet en route alors ? proposa Noctis en tendant sa main à Prompto pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Oui, acquiesça Ignis.

Sur ces paroles, le groupe reprit son trajet avec entrain. Les rayons du soleil, encore haut dans le ciel, perçaient à travers le feuillage, inondant la forêt d'une luminosité chaleureuse. Une brise délicate soufflait dans leurs cheveux, entrainant avec elle des odeurs de bois et d'herbe sèche. Petit à petit, le chemin qu'ils se frayaient entre les troncs se transforma en pente douce, et ils accélérèrent le rythme de leur pas.

\- Hé, je crois qu'on se rapproche de la route !

La voix enthousiaste de Prompto retentit brusquement alors qu'il tendait le doigt devant lui. A quelques dizaines de mètres, les arbres, de moins en moins nombreux, offraient une ouverture sur un morceau de ciel bleu, ainsi qu'une structure linéaire à peine discernable. Le petit blond se retourna en trépidant et incita les autres à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Le reste du groupe lui emboita le pas et ils débouchèrent finalement sur le versant de la falaise verdoyante qui bordait le fleuve.

Prompto enchaina :

\- On est sorti, enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on en viendrait jamais à bout de ces arbres !

\- C'est vrai que ça change de voir autre chose que des feuilles devant soi, ajouta Gladiolus, un petit sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres.

\- Cependant, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas encore arrivés au bout de nos peine.

Ce fut sur un ton légèrement sarcastique qu'Ignis désigna du regard la route, inaccessible. Dans ce décor où la nature veillait à conserver ses droits, l'accès au seul et unique point d'attache à la civilisation s'avérait être une épreuve en soi. Le pont, qui surplombait le fleuve, été battis sur de grandes colonnes d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Le terrain en pente et les nombreux rochers qui dessinaient ce paysage encore inexploité par l'homme rendait les constructions fastidieuses. La route avait donc été édifiée de façon à éviter tous les problèmes liés à l'environnement, et elle s'engouffrait dans la falaise en évitant tout contact avec le sol.

Les quatre jeunes hommes, quant à eux, se trouvaient à présent à l'orée de la forêt, au même niveau que le pont. Seulement, un vide d'une dizaine de mètres les séparait de la route au rocher du haut duquel ils analysaient la situation. Sauter était inenvisageable, bien que l'espace à franchir ne mesurait que quelques mètres à peine, c'était un risque futile à ne pas prendre. Ils regardèrent éperdument autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une excroissance de roche qui leur aurait permis de s'accrocher afin d'atteindre l'autre côté, ou d'un quelconque autre moyen traverser. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se rendirent à l'évidence et renoncèrent à trouver un raccourci : la seule solution qui s'offrait à eux était de descendre des rochers afin de concevoir un autre moyen de rejoindre la route.

※※※※

Une telle descente n'était pas sans risque, mais ils étaient habitués à bien pire. En quelques minutes, malgré les trébuchements et les geignements incessants de Prompto qui ne manquait pas d'exprimer son mécontentement, le petit groupe arriva enfin en bas de la pente rocailleuse.

A la recherche d'un endroit moins abrupt pour pouvoir remonter et rejoindre la route, ils longèrent la falaise en suivant le cours du fleuve que traversait le pont, qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir au-dessus de leur tête.

Soudain, une odeur familière titilla leurs narines. Des embruns salés, un vent frais accompagné d'un petit clapotis à peine perceptible, un ciel bleu teinté d'orange d'un soleil se couchant à l'horizon, le décor qui s'offrait à eux les encouragea à accélérer le pas. Ils coururent le long des rochers, Noctis à l'avant du groupe, et lorsque la falaise à leur gauche s'adoucit pour leur permettre de pouvoir la contourner entièrement, une immense étendue d'eau bleuté s'étalait devant leurs yeux.

\- On a marché jusqu'à la mer ! s'écria Prompto, à bout de souffle.

Le groupe n'en revenait toujours pas, après des heures de marche, ils avaient décidé de suivre le fleuve dans l'espoir de retrouver le pont, et à présent ils se trouvaient nez à nez avec la mer.

\- Je sais où nous sommes, indiqua Ignis en pointant du doigt l'horizon. Regardez, on aperçoit le Cap Caem là-bas, légèrement sur la gauche.

Les autres suivirent son geste du regard pour discerner le phare et la côte escarpée typique du Cap. Ignis continua :

\- Donc, ça veut dire que nous avons bien marché jusqu'au Sud, et nous sommes à l'Ouest du Cap. Le pont et la route sont juste derrière nous, il nous suffira juste de trouver comment remonter, mais nous sommes loin d'être perdus.

Toujours aussi efficaces, les quelques mots d'Ignis suffirent à apaiser les tensions restantes au sein du groupe. Les jeunes hommes se détendirent et profitèrent du paysage pour respirer l'air frais et admirer les rayons du soleil qui coloraient progressivement l'eau mouvementée de la mer.

\- Il ne va pas falloir trainer, s'enquit Gladio qui se retenait difficilement de s'assoir pour souffler. La luminosité a bien baissé depuis qu'on est sorti de la forêt, et le soleil devrait se coucher dans quelques heures. Si on ne trouve pas vite un endroit pour remonter, on est bon pour dormir ici, et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver la nuit sans la protection magique d'un camp.

\- Tu ne fais pas si bien dire, Gladio !

La voix de Prompto retentit un peu plus loin. Sans les prévenir, ce dernier s'était déjà précipité pour explorer les lieux, et avait fait une découverte pour le moins intéressante. Il leur fit signe de le rejoindre en ajoutant :

\- Il y a un camp juste ici ! Protégé du vent et de la pluie, avec vue sur la mer.

Quand les trois autres arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il pointa du doigt la roche lisse sous ses pieds, et la présence rassurante de la flamme bleutée en son centre, annonciatrice de protection. Situé au milieu d'une partie en renfoncement de la falaise, suffisamment loin de la mer pour ne pas craindre les vagues en cas de mauvais temps, ce camp tombait à point nommé pour le groupe qui commençait déjà à s'installer :

\- Eh Noct regarde, il y a même un ponton pour la pêche !

Noctis se retourna et aperçut Prompto qui se dirigeait vers la mer en courant :

\- J'irai voir ça après ! Viens plutôt nous aider à monter la tante plutôt que de tirer au flanc.

Sans même répliquer, Prompto retourna auprès de ses amis pour les aider à terminer l'installation.

Une petite demi-heure s'écoula. La tante était enfin dressée, les chaises et les tables mises en place et le feu crépitait déjà au centre du campement. La lumière des flammes projetait des ombres irrégulières sur les murs de la falaise. Les vagues s'étaient calmées, l'étendue d'eau se transformait peu à peu en un miroir presque parfait, sur lequel les derniers rayons du soleil peinaient à se refléter.

Ignis profitait des dernières lueurs de la journée pour terminer le repas, Noctis à ses côtés pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement pour déguster le délicieux riz au curry de leur cuisinier, qui ne manquait jamais un seul de ses plats.

Un fois rassasiés, le petit groupe profita de la douceur de la nuit pour s'assoir et discuter de la journée. Noctis se sépara d'eux un instant pour aller observer le ponton dont lui avait parlé Prompto. A cet endroit de la mer, éloigné de la route et de la civilisation, la pêche devait être bonne.

Il s'assit au bord de l'eau, les jambes dans le vide, songeur. Des bruits de pas familiers l'extirpèrent de ses pensées Prompto l'avait rejoint. Le sourire sincère que le petit blond arborait en se rapprochant de lui l'apaisa, et il décala pour lui laisser une place à ses côtés. Prompto s'installa lourdement et tous deux échangèrent quelques banalités, absorbés par la beauté du paysage nocturne.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ignis les appelait au loin, leur signalant qu'il était l'heure de dormir. Ils savaient que le lendemain, un réveil à l'aube les attendait. Les deux garçons se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres pour un repos bien mérité.

※※※※

La nuit était bien avancée et les rayons de la lune, toujours haute dans le ciel, filtraient agréablement à travers la toile de leur tante.

Prompto entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, réveillé par le délicat bruit de la brise marine. Une sensation étrange l'extirpa de sa torpeur, lorsqu'il entendit des sons pour le moins inhabituels à proximité.

Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte que le drap collait à sa peau. Il transpirait anormalement, de son corps émanait une chaleur incontrôlable. Il paniqua et senti sur lui un souffle chaud le chatouiller en haut des cuisses.

Le jeune homme remua légèrement les jambes pour ôter cette désagréable impression d'engourdissement causée par son lourd sommeil. En quelques secondes, il retrouva la sensation de la partie inférieure de son corps, et un frisson parcouru sa peau lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de chaud et humide entre ses jambes.

Il se figea. Épris d'un doute, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et l'appréhension l'envahit. Il avait peur de ce qu'il verrait s'il soulevait ce drap. Il pouvait entendre sa propre respiration résonner dans ses oreilles, et sa propre chaleur devenait difficilement supportable.

Excédé, Prompto souleva le drap et jeta un regard vers ses pieds. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son souffle se coupa et par reflexe, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche :

\- Noct ?!

Le son de sa voix, à peine perceptible, lui avait échappé inconsciemment dans un mélange de surprise et de plaisir.

Entre ses jambes, il pouvait apercevoir tant bien que mal le visage et les cheveux de Noctis, la tête au niveau de son bas-ventre. Ce dernier réagit à la voix du petit blond, et il leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était méconnaissable, ses pupilles brillaient d'intensité et de désir. Prompto sentit son cœur s'emballer de plus belle quand Noctis ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

\- Laisse-toi faire…

Encore une fois, son souffle chaud caressa la peau tremblante du jeune homme qui commençait à perdre la raison. Son esprit s'embrumait, ses sens se troublaient et son regard était hypnotisé par la sensualité de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Noctis avait déjà retiré le caleçon de Prompto, et ce dernier remarqua que son propre sexe était déjà en érection. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand Noctis se pencha pour venir lécher son membre palpitant, qui agissait indépendamment de sa volonté. Au contact de la langue chaude et humide du brun, Prompto gémit et plaqua de nouveau sa paume sur ses lèvres, s'en mordant presque la peau :

\- Noct… Arr…ête

Machinalement, sa main gauche se dirigea vers Noctis pour l'arrêter, mais au contact des cheveux de ce dernier, il eut l'impression de se connecter à lui. Il senti se déverser en lui tout le désir et la chaleur de son prince, et il stoppa net son mouvement. Il comprit instantanément qu'il ne pourrait rien n'y faire, l'aura de Noctis était trop forte, son excitation se faisait ressentir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Prompto était perdu, il n'avait jamais connu tel plaisir jusqu'à maintenant, mais il refusait de se laisser aller. Il s'était interdit pendant tant d'années de tomber amoureux de son prince, et avait réussi à restreindre ses sentiments malgré toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, tous ses efforts ne pouvaient pas disparaitre maintenant, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Cependant, voir son bien aimé prince léchouiller avec tant de lascivité son sexe bouillant le mettait dans tous ses états. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous il ne se serait permis d'imaginer Noctis dans une telle situation, et pourtant cette nuit, il ne rêvait pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander pourquoi il faisait cela, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas, et même s'il arrivait à trouver une façon de le dire, il se sentait incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

Prompto commençait à sentir le peu de réticence qu'il lui restait le quitter progressivement. Il le regretterait peut-être au réveil, mais il se savait trop faible pour résister au magnifique visage de son prince. C'était trop bon, trop bon de sentir les lèvres de son bien aimé contre lui, de sentir sa langue parcourir son membre sur toute sa longueur. Toutes ses interrogations se dissipaient au fur et à mesure que son sexe s'humidifiait, ses propres fluides se mélangeant à la salive de Noctis :

\- Noct… C'est trop…

Cette fois ci, le prince releva distinctement la tête, et esquissa un sourire malicieux du coin des lèvres. Prompto tressaillit devant l'expression du brun, et ce dernier chuchota :

\- C'est brulant ici. Hors de question que je m'arrête maintenant.

A peine son dernier mot prononcé qu'il saisit le sexe de Prompto entre ses doigts avant de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche.

Prompto de cambra de plaisir et laissa échapper un gémissement lascif. Son souffle s'accéléra, son cœur tambourinait dans ses oreilles, sa peau frissonnait de partout et ses hanches tremblaient. L'intérieur de la bouche de Noctis était si chaud que c'en était presque douloureux, son gland palpitait à chaque fois qu'il touchait le palais de ce dernier. Il se devait de rester le plus silencieux possible, mais à chaque va et vient régulier, il manquait de défaillir.

La salive de Noctis s'écoulait sur ses doigts et entre les jambes du blond. Elle se mêlait à la transpiration et à son pré-sperme que Noctis n'arrivait à contenir. Prompto se sentait tellement mouillé qu'il avait l'impression d'être sale, mais les sons produits par les lèvres et la langue du brun l'excitait de plus en plus. Il laissa sa main vagabonder dans les cheveux doux et fins de son prince, et enroula impulsivement ses doigts autour.

Les mouvements de tête de Noctis s'accélérèrent brusquement :

\- Noct, je vais-

Ce dernier lâcha prise de justesse, laissant Prompto gémissant et tremblant de désir :

\- Pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il parcouru avec son index la hampe du sexe de Prompto, de la base jusqu'au gland, lentement… Prompto se tordit de plaisir sous les douces caresses exercées sur son membre, allant jusqu'à le faire panteler de jouissance. Le prince saisit son sexe bouillant du bout des doigts, et frotta délicatement l'extrémité du gland trempé et frémissant. Le sang bouillonnait dans sa tête et dans son bas ventre, le jeune blond n'entendait plus que le bruit de ses propres battements de cœur qui manquaient à chaque seconde de lui exploser la poitrine.

Noctis retira sa main et le dévisagea. Éclairé uniquement par la douce luminosité nacrée de la lune, le visage indécent de Prompto le rendait fou. Ses joues d'ordinaire d'une pâleur extrême étaient tentées de rouge, ses yeux habituellement expressifs peinaient à rester ouverts, et ses lèvres fines s'étaient gorgées de sang, l'invitant presque à être dévorées sur le champ. Face à de tels changements, le sang de Noctis ne fit qu'un tour et sa raison s'envola :

\- Prompto… détends-toi.

Haletant, le jeune homme ne comprit pas immédiatement les intentions de son prince, mais lorsqu'il sentit ses mains écarter légèrement ses cuisses pour se faufiler entre ses fesses, il se raidit :

\- Noct, non…

Mais Noctis l'ignora et commença à caresser son intimité du bout des doigts. L'endroit était déjà bien humidifié par la salive et les fluides corporels qui avaient ruisselé jusque-là. La sensation était étrange, mais Prompto s'apaisa peu à peu grâce aux caresses du jeune homme.

Le désir reprit le dessus, il en voulait plus, caresser n'était pas suffisant. Il avait chaud, si chaud qu'il était incapable de réfléchir, les doigts provocateurs de Noctis le rendaient impatient :

\- Noct, je veux…

« _N'en dis pas plus_ ». Le regard de Noctis parlait pour lui. Il inséra délicatement un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Prompto, qui poussa un gémissement languissant :

\- Aah… Ah- Mmh…

Le blond essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir, mais le plaisir était tel que sa voix lui échappait à chaque petit mouvement de doigt. Son corps et son esprit s'embrasaient, son bas ventre le brulait et ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, réclamant plus.

Noctis inséra un second doigt, cette fois-ci sans se retenir, et augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements. Le son lubrique produit par ses doigts qui entraient et ressortaient le gênait mais la sensation humide et chaude qu'ils lui procuraient l'excitait considérablement.

Prompto se tordait dans tous les sens, comme pour essayer de fuir sa propre luxure, tandis que les doigts de Noctis s'enfonçaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément en lui. Ses geignements ainsi que les mouvements incontrôlables de son propre bassin lui faisaient honte :

\- Prompto, regarde l'état dans lequel tu es. C'est trempé ici, et là aussi, chuchota Noctis en désignant de son autre main de sexe frissonnant du jeune homme.

Il écarta ses doigts à l'intérieur de Prompto, son intimité était tellement dilatée qu'il aurait pu y glisser un troisième avec aisance. Le bruit humide qui résultat de son geste fit rougir Prompto qui cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Noctis, aguiché par sa réaction, le taquina en jouant avec son intimité. Il rallongeait ses mouvements de va et vient, puis accélérait avant de reprendre un rythme plus lent. Le jeune homme gémissait entre ses dents, et faisait de son mieux pour retenir sa voix :

\- Noct, c'est bizarre… je sens que- Ah !

Il se cambra. Son corps trembla et ses hanches se figèrent. Une sensation inconnue s'empara de son bas-ventre, à la fois étrange et plaisante. Son sexe érigé se durcit et ses jambes se raidirent en même temps :

\- Ah… Je l'ai trouvé, ton point sensible.

Noctis esquissa un sourire satisfait, devant Prompto encore dans l'incompréhension : « _Mon… Point sensible ?_ ». Il lança un regard désorienté à Noctis qui s'en délecta. Sous ses yeux, le visage déformé par le plaisir du jeune homme dépassé par les évènements propageait en lui une chaleur et une excitation intenses.

Sans se faire prier, il enfonça ses doigts jusqu'à atteindre la prostate du jeune homme. Une vague de chaleur s'empara du corps de Prompto qui haletait. Un frisson parcourut son échine jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il avait chaud et il transpirait, ses mèches blondes collaient à son front et gênaient ses yeux.

Son bassin recommença à se mouvoir au rythme des doigts de Noctis qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Chaque mouvement précis atteignait son point sensible et générait en lui un plaisir foudroyant qui le laissait littéralement sans voix. Sa bouche était ouverte, mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir, uniquement son souffle chaud et saccadé. Il sentait la fin approcher, mais pas comme d'habitude. Cette fois, c'était différent, bien plus intense, plus profond et bien plus irrésistible.

Noctis sentit Prompto se contracter autour de ses doigts. Cette sensation exquise l'encouragea à accélérer le mouvement. Il se tordait dans tous les sens, son corps se raidissait et son dos se cambrait par à-coups :

\- Noct ! Arrête, je vais…

Sans même l'aider en le caressant par devant, Noctis remua une dernière fois ses doigts à l'intérieur. Le corps de Prompto fut pris de spasmes de plaisir, son esprit devint blanc l'espace d'une seconde et sa respiration pantelante. Ses hanches s'affolèrent avant de s'immobiliser complètement alors que le liquide blanchâtre se répandait sur son ventre.

Noctis retira ses doigts complètements trempés et demanda :

\- Prompto, ça va ?

Ce dernier, incapable de répondre, acquiesça en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Son ventre se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration encore soutenue, et ses yeux, jusque-là quasiment fermés, commençaient à s'entrouvrir doucement.

Le jeune homme reprenait progressivement ses esprits. Lorsque les battements assourdissants de son cœur s'apaisèrent, il prit la parole en balbutiant :

\- Noct… Pou- Pourquoi ?

Noctis fronça les sourcils et son visage retrouva son air sérieux habituel. L'aura ardente de ses pupilles s'estompa et son regard s'adoucit. Prompto avait l'impression de le reconnaitre, il était enfin redevenu lui-même, un prince calme et digne.

Noctis baissa les yeux, presque honteux, et ses mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre :

\- Mmh, désolé je… J'ai l'impression de pas être moi-même, c'est bizarre… J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je suis pas normal ce soir…

Noctis se redressa. Persuadé qu'il cherchait à fuir, Prompto le saisit par le bras :

\- Noct, reste !

Le jeune prince le dévisagea avec incertitude, et Prompto détourna le regard. Ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément. Il murmura avec timidité :

\- On verra plus tard…

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement. Il aurait aimé dire à son prince ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

Noctis hésita un moment avant de se repositionner au-dessus du petit blond, le surplombant de tout son corps :

\- Tu es sûr ? Après ce qu'on a fait c'est un peu…

Le brun rougit à son tour lorsque ses yeux se déposèrent maladroitement sur la partie du corps recouverte de sperme de son partenaire :

\- C'est à toi de prendre tes responsabilités maintenant.

Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ne lui ressemblaient pas, mais c'était une sorte de revanche que Prompto s'autorisait pour s'être fait avoir par son prince. Il sourit timidement, et posa sa main sur la joue de Noctis :

\- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ça, votre majesté ?

Il n'en fallait pas moins à Noctis pour être convaincu. Quasiment certain que Prompto lui en voudrait pour ses actes irréfléchis, il se sentait rassuré mais également excité par cette version aguicheuse de lui. Il se pencha davantage au-dessus mais le jeune blond se raidit :

\- Attends ! Les autres !

Le jeune homme abandonna son personnage provocateur quand cette pensée traversa son esprit. Celà lui paraissait improbable que Gladiolus ou Ignis ne soient restés endormis pendant tout ce temps. Prompto se redressa légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. A sa droite, Gladiolus lui tournait le dos Impossible d'apercevoir Ignis derrière ces épaules colossales. Noctis l'imita, mais même de son point de vue, difficile à dire si quelqu'un était réveillé ou pas. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du petit blond :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, avec la journée qu'on a eue, je pense qu'ils dorment profondément. Et puis… Il te suffit de ne pas trop faire de bruit.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et Prompto lui lança un regard rancunier. Cependant, l'idée de devoir rester discret ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Noctis, et tous ses doutes se dissipèrent. Absorbé par ces pupilles d'un gris sombre aux reflets bleutés, il se laissa envouter par les mots du jeune homme, et sentit à nouveau le désir l'étreindre peu à peu :

\- Ahah, je te sens déjà durcir, remarqua Noctis en souriant.

\- Tu peux parler.

Prompto dirigea sa main vers l'entre-jambe du brun. Même à travers les vêtements, il pouvait sentir la chaleur émanait de son corps, ainsi que son sexe en érection.

Le savoir aussi excité le perturbait. Il avait encore du mal à saisir la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer la chance de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'aimait, quand bien même le lendemain risquait d'être compliqué.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il désirait était de profiter du corps de Noctis contre le sien.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir au contact des doigts fins de Prompto. Il retira tant bien que mal son pantalon, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas trop faire de bruit.

Prompto l'observait, aussi nerveux qu'impatient. Sous le caleçon de son prince, il pouvait clairement deviner le sexe déjà dressé du jeune homme. Machinalement, il caressa cette partie du bout des doigts. A travers le tissu fin, il sentait le membre durcir considérablement :

\- Prompto, ça suffit.

Noctis saisit son poignet et le plaqua contre le sol. Son souffle s'accéléra et les traits de son visage trahissaient son excitation grandissante.

Il se plaça au-dessus de Prompto et positionna son sexe entre ses jambes :

\- On s'est déjà bien occupé de cet endroit tout à l'heure, tu penses que je peux y aller ?

Prompto hocha timidement la tête et tressailli au contact de la virilité brulante de Noctis entre ses fesses. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune prince, et écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès :

\- J'y vais doucement.

Noctis enfonça lentement son sexe à l'intérieur de Prompto. Ce dernier serra les dents pour ne pas crier. La sensation était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait de douleur ou de plaisir. Il sentait le membre bouillonnant du brun s'immiscer progressivement en lui, de plus en plus loin. Il lâcha un gémissement presque inaudible, que Noctis ne parvint pas à interpréter :

\- Tu as mal ? Je me retire.

\- Non !

Prompto interrompit le mouvement de recul du jeune homme avec sa jambe :

\- C'est bon, je m'habitue, c'est juste que- Ah !

Inconsciemment, le prince s'était repositionné à l'intérieur de Prompto quand celui-ci l'avait empêché de reculer. Le petit blond semblait aller un peu mieux. Il se décida à bouger, d'abord délicatement, puis en accélérant progressivement le rythme.

Prompto s'habituait de mieux en mieux au membre intrusif de son partenaire, qui entamait déjà des va et vient considérables. Petit à petit, la sensation douloureuse et oppressante se dissipait pour laisser place à un bien-être incomparable.

Plus la cadence de Noctis se maintenait, plus il était difficile pour Prompto de se retenir. Ses gémissements filtraient entre ses lèvres, alors que son souffle s'épaississait et que les battements de son cœur se synchronisaient avec ceux de son prince, qu'il pouvait entendre résonner dans sa propre poitrine.

Des vagues de plaisir parcouraient toutes les zones de son corps, faisant éclore des brasiers de désir sur les parties sensibles de sa peau. Son bas-ventre, son torse et sa tête étaient en feu, ses membres se crispaient et son sexe en érection touchait presque le ventre tremblant de Noctis.

Ce dernier, devant le regard perdu du petit blond en dessous de lui, passa sa main sur son front pour retirer les mèches blondes qui le gênaient :

\- Prompto… Tes grains de beautés sont trop sexy. Pas seulement ceux de ton visage, mais aussi ceux que tu as sur le corps…

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Noct…

Mais Noctis avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il décrivait. C'était simplement cette vision que lui offrait Prompto, les jambes écartées, les yeux brumeux et les lèvres écarlates, qui lui faisait perdre la raison.

Il se pencha pour venir lécher langoureusement la peau salée du jeune homme, aux endroits précis où se trouvaient ses grains de beauté :

\- Ah ! Noct, non… ne lèche pas…

En se rapprochant du blond, son ventre entra en contact avec le sexe en érection de ce dernier, lui procurant une décharge de plaisir. A mesure que Noctis déplaçait sa langue sur son corps, il sentait son gland humide frotter contre la peau de son prince. Il se tortillait pour échapper à son emprise, mais Noctis se plaqua de plus belle contre lui, tout en continuant ses va et vient sensuels.

Leurs deux entre-jambes collées produisaient des sons affreusement lubriques, faisant rougir de honte le blond, embarrassé de découvrir ce que son corps pouvait faire.

La langue de Noctis explorait toutes les parties du corps du jeune homme. D'abord, le ventre, puis ses tétons avant d'atteindre sa clavicule, qu'il suça et mordilla pour y laisser une marque rougeâtre. Il lécha ensuite son cou, ses oreilles puis ses lèvres, et s'abandonna à un baiser langoureux.

Prompto sentit la langue de Noctis forcer l'accès de ses lèvres. Enivrer par la chaleur de celle-ci, il ouvrit la bouche pour la laisser entrer. Leurs deux langues se découvrirent mutuellement, s'emmêlant et de démêlant dans une harmonie parfaite. L'excès de salive ruisselait à la jointure de leurs lèvres humides.

A bout de souffle, Noctis libéra Prompto de son emprise avant d'essuyer de coin de sa bouche. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour consolider sa prise, et reprit de plus belle ses mouvements, sans laisser le temps à son partenaire de respirer.

Prompto sentait sa peau le brûler à chaque endroit où Noctis l'avait touché. Des petits picotements sillonnaient sa colonne vertébrale à chaque fois que le brun s'enfonçait en lui. Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes, accompagnant celles de Noctis.

Ce dernier, toujours les mains accrochées à ses hanches fines, accéléra la cadence. Son visage fiévreux et son souffle saccadé témoignaient du plaisir intense qui parcourait son corps à chaque mouvement à l'intérieur de Prompto :

\- Ah ! Noct… Noct, c'est trop bon… !

Cette fois, impossible pour le jeune blond de contenir ses cris. Chaque puissant coup de bassin provoquait en lui une jouissance indescriptible, accompagnée d'une vague de chaleur. Son dos se cambra à mesure que la sensation du sexe de Noctis en lui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Le plaisir intense qui l'inhibait lui faisait perdre le contrôle de sa voix, mais aussi de son corps :

\- Ssh, tu fais trop de bruit ! Attends…

Noctis fit taire Prompto et passa son bras droit par-dessus sa jambe gauche. Il aida le jeune homme à se retourner pour le mettre sur le ventre. Dans cette position, la tête de Prompto s'enfonçait dans le coussin, réduisant considérablement la portée de ses gémissements. Mais pour Noctis, l'avantage supplémentaire était la vision totale du dos courbé de son partenaire. Ses hanches ressortaient d'autant plus, et sa colonne saillante dirigeait son regard vers ses épaules pales elles aussi clairsemées de grains de beauté.

Sans demander son reste, le jeune homme repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il s'enfonça à nouveau délicatement à l'intérieur de Prompto, et le sentit se resserrer autour de sa verge quand il atteignit son point sensible :

\- Enfin… Je me demandais où il était, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Dans cette position, Noctis parvenait beaucoup plus aisément à deviner l'emplacement de sa prostate. A chaque va et vient, son sexe appuyait contre cet endroit et les muscles de son partenaire se contractaient délicieusement autour de lui. Cette sensation lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. La peau du petit blond frissonnait sous ses doigts, ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Il était proche.

Noctis changea une dernière fois de rythme, plus effréné et plus rapide. Son bassin se cognait contre les fesses de Prompto, à mesure que son sexe martelait son point sensible.

Le jeune blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le visage enfoncé dans le coussin, ses sens s'affolaient et son sang n'arrivait plus jusqu'au cerveau. Il avait l'impression que le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait se situait dans son bas ventre, qui lui envoyait en continue des signaux de plaisir et de chaleur. Une sensation indescriptible faisait pression dans son ventre : à chaque mouvement de Noctis, cette zone s'enflammait et lui procurait un plaisir presque effrayant.

Son esprit devenait blanc, les battements de son cœur, entêtants, cognaient violemment dans sa tête et ses tempes. Son sexe érigé le brûlait, du liquide transparent s'en échappait sans fin, coulant sur son ventre et sur le sol. Ses cuisses, trempées par la transpiration et les fluides corporels de Noctis qui dégoulinaient de son intimité, manquaient de faiblir à chaque instant. Elles ne tenaient que grâce à la poigne de son prince qui s'accrochait fermement à lui.

Il sentit l'orgasme approcher. Il ne savait même pas comment cela était possible, cette sensation de jouissance, encore plus puissante que la précédente, lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses muscles enserrèrent le membre de Noctis qui perdit l'équilibre face à ce plaisir inattendu :

\- Noct, je crois que je… Mmh… Aah !

\- Moi… Aussi !

Lui aussi proche de l'orgasme, il calma ses ardeurs le temps de retrouver un rythme moins violent, de peur de briser le corps fin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sans pour autant changer la vitesse de ses coups de bassin, Noctis se pencha en avant pour s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible à l'intérieur.

Prompto avait décalé sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer. Ses mains, posées à plat sur le sol, lui servaient d'unique appui pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il haletait, son visage était rouge et ses lèvres tremblaient. De la salive s'écoulait sur le coin de sa bouche. Il courba l'échine, son bassin chancelait et son corps suffoquait. La sensation de chaleur dans son bas-ventre avait atteint son paroxysme, il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps :

\- Noct ! Noctis ! Aah…

La voix suave de Prompto mêlée à sa détresse acheva le jeune prince qui, en entendant le jeune homme prononcer son prénom en entier, se déversa à l'intérieur en un gémissement de satisfaction.

Prompto ressentit le membre palpitant de son prince éjaculer en lui au moment où il atteignait aussi l'orgasme. Son membre gonflé frémit avant de répandre sa semence sur ses avant-bras et sur le sol. Ses muscles se contractèrent au même moment où Noctis laissait échapper un soupir d'extase.

Leurs deux corps furent pris de spasmes saccadés, alors que leur sexe se vidaient des dernières gouttes de sperme qui leur restaient.

Prompto s'effondra sur lui-même et Noctis, à bout de force, ne parvint pas à le retenir. Il se retira doucement et Prompto poussa un geignement à peine perceptible avant de sombrer dans un sommeil proche de l'évanouissement.

Le jeune prince observa son intimité trembloter. A chaque frisson, du liquide blanchâtre ruisselait entre ses cuisses. Noctis, embarrassé, s'excusa indirectement d'un bisou délicat sur la nuque du petit blond. Sa tête tournait et sa vision se brouillait.

Il s'allongea tant bien que mal aux côtés de Prompto, et s'endormi instantanément.

※※※※

Le bruit des vagues contre les rochers et les cris des mouettes aux alentours agaçaient Prompto qui ne parvenait pas à émerger. Les rayons perçants du soleil l'aveuglaient à travers ses paupières fermées. Il se retourna sur lui-même et une sensation étrange s'empara de ses hanches. Il grimaça. Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux tant la luminosité lui semblait vive, il se recroquevilla à la recherche d'une position plus agréable et éloignée du soleil :

\- Alors les feignasses, c'est à cette heure-là qu'on se lève ?

La voix de Gladio.

\- Heureusement qu'on avait dit départ à l'aube. Il est bientôt 10h, on attend plus que vous pour partir. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, ça vous apprendra.

Tous les sons résonnaient dans la tête du jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. A ses côtés, il sentit quelque chose remuer :

\- Mmmh… C'est le matin ?

Noctis ? En un éclair, la voix de Noctis lui rémora tout ce qu'il avait oublié. En l'espace d'une seconde, la nuit qu'ils avaient passé défila devant ses yeux, et il se redressa brutalement. La lumière du soleil le frappa en plein visage et il poussa un geignement irrité. Lorsque ses pupilles s'accommodèrent à la clarté, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le corps nu de Noctis à ses côtés. Leurs draps de camping, complètement en fouillis, s'étalaient dans tous les sens dans la tente. Un coin de tissu couvrait Noctis au niveau des cuisses et de la taille. Prompto, quant à lui, était complètement dénudé.

Honteux et gêné, il attrapa le premier drap qui passait sous sa main et le posa sur ses jambes. En face de lui, Gladiolus, les bras croisés et le torse bombé, les observait de l'extérieur, impatient :

\- Gladio, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Prompto se confondit en excuses, agitant les bras devant lui comme pour se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Ses joues s'empourpraient et son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel embarras. Il baissa la tête, incapable de regarder Gladiolus :

\- On a vu pire, vous inquiétez pas.

Il termina sa phrase par un rire franc, et commença à ranger les tables et les chaises :

\- Réveille notre cher prince, si Ignis revient et le voir encore endormi, ça risque de ne pas lui plaire.

Le petit blond s'autorisa un regard timide sur le corps allongé de Noctis. Sa peau blanche tranchait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Les rayons du soleil faisaient ressortir sa musculature discrète. Incapable de détacher les yeux de cette scène, Prompto se laissa hypnotiser par la pureté et l'élégance de celui qu'il aimait :

\- Noct, lève-toi, Ignis va se fâcher, dit-il à voix basse.

Noctis maugréa avant de se redresser difficilement. Prompto détourna le regard, nerveux. Le jeune prince s'étira, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de s'habituer au soleil. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il tourna la tête vers le blond, assis à côté de lui, les joues rouges et le visage cachés par ses cheveux en bataille.

A son tour, Noctis fut empreint d'une gêne intense et d'une incapacité totale à réagir. Il resta paralysé sur place pendant une dizaine de secondes, les yeux dans le vague. Vu de l'extérieur, la scène semblait irréaliste : deux jeunes hommes complètement nus, l'un figé et l'autre recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans l'espoir peut être de devenir invisible.

Gladiolus poussa un soupir las et ajouta :

\- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'on ne vous avez pas remarqué tous les deux ?

Prompto et Noctis redressèrent la tête en même temps, intrigués. Gladio éclata de rire :

\- Ahahah ! Mais vous vous draguez comme des élèves des collèges ! Tout le temps à vous lancer des petits piques pour attirer l'attention de l'autre. Entre ça et les innombrables fois où j'ai retrouvé Prompto collé à toi pendant la nuit, l'air de rien, je pensais que tout était déjà officialisé.

Noctis, interloqué, se tourna vers Prompto :

\- Noct, je…

Il tendit machinalement la main vers son avant-bras, tout doucement, le frôlant du bout des doigts, comme le ferait un animal timide :

\- Trop mignon…

\- Quoi ?

Avait-il bien entendu ? Il était tellement fébrile qu'il imaginait des voix. Noctis lui répondit d'un sourire sincère et empli de gentillesse. Le cœur du jeune homme bondit dans sa poitrine et il lui rendit maladroitement son sourire :

\- Ah. Ignis arrive, remarqua Gladiolus.

\- Votre majesté.

Ignis se posta devant la tente, surprenant les deux garçons complètement ailleurs :

\- J'ai fait une lessive très tôt ce matin à la rivière, il se pourrait que j'aie oublié de ramener vos vêtements. Vous serez donc obligé d'aller les chercher vous-même, et ce peu importe votre accoutrement.

Les vengeances d'Ignis étaient les pires. Quitte à lui avoir fait perdre son temps, il n'était pas contre punir son prince pour l'avoir ignoré.

Prompto ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, il était bien trop heureux. La nuit qu'il avait passé le comblait de bonheur, et il était rassuré de voir que son prince restait fidèle à lui-même. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'allait devenir leur relation, mais cela lui importait peu. Il appréhendait cependant le moment où Gladiolus viendrait le taquiner sur le sujet, et il aimerait avant ça pouvoir parler un peu avec son prince.

De son côté, Noctis ignorait comment interpréter la situation. Il peinait toujours à comprendre ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête la veille, mais des brimes de souvenirs lui traversaient l'esprit et l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Prompto avait toujours été à ses côtés, même s'il le connaissait depuis moins longtemps que les deux autres, les liens qu'ils avaient tissés étaient forts. Peut-être encore plus forts qu'il ne le croyait. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, c'était rendre à Prompto toute l'affection que ce dernier lui portait.

Il esquissa à nouveau un sourire apaisé dans sa direction. Le jeune homme l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, et se leva en enroulant un drap de sa taille :

\- Je m'en occupe Noct, si des soldats venaient à débarquer ici pour tomber sur le prince Noctis nu en train de ramasser ses vêtements, notre groupe risquerait de perdre toute crédibilité.

Ce fut au tour de Gladiolus de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur. Le visage d'Ignis se radoucit et un sourire conciliant se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Allez, on traine pas. Noct, range au moins l'intérieur de la tente s'il-te-plait.

Noctis obéit sans sourciller, et le petit groupe retrouva son efficacité habituelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartaient en direction de la route pour continuer leur chemin, Noctis à l'avant, suivi de près par Ignis, Prompto, et enfin Gladiolus qui fermait la marche.

※※※※

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Même si je ne prends plus du tout le temps d'écrire comme avant, je me suis comme même vraiment plu à raconter cette histoire, et je suis vraiment satisfaite d'avoir réussie à la terminer, même deux ans plus tard.

C'est pourquoi je ne vous demanderais pas de "commentaires constructifs dans le but de m'améliorer", vu que bah voilà quoi. Par contre, vous pouvez mettre des commentaires constructifs dans le but de mettre des commentaires constructifs, je pense que c'est ce que les auteurs préfèrent lire quand ils ont passé du temps à écrire, que ça soit positif ou négatif :)

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, je n'ai pas de bêta pour me corriger, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes car je me suis quand même relue, hihi.


End file.
